


Maybe He Means It

by clarz



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come as Lube, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, based on that time sunwoo tweeted about how jacob wouldn't let him use his towel, because i'm me, but only for, foot stuff kinda, kim sunwoo: horny aggressive aries monster, some extremely bro-y mid-sex dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarz/pseuds/clarz
Summary: “Forgive me,” Sunwoo repeats, voice all confident and deep and unfair. “I said I’d ask for forgiveness, didn’t I? So I’m asking for it.”And then Jacob’s knees lock up, and his fists clench where he’s trapped them behind his back, because Sunwoo drops to his knees, hands clasped in front of him in entreaty, and pouts up at him exaggeratedly, licking his lips.“... for forgiveness, that is,” Sunwoo clarifies. “Forgive me for using your towel, Jacob-hyung.”(Or: Sunwoo uses Jacob’s towel without permission, so naturally, he blows him as an apology. Like, how else does one say sorry to one’s good bro/teammate?)





	Maybe He Means It

**Author's Note:**

> sunwoo tweeted [this](https://twitter.com/WE_THE_BOYZ/status/1158991636950446080?s=20), so of course i had to write 4k of porn about it
> 
> many thanks to [bee](https://twitter.com/jeonbenet/) for reading this through for me, and also for getting me into the boyz in the first place! you're the very best one

Jacob turns over in bed again, squeezes his eyes shut as best he can against the afternoon sun, and tries, unsuccessfully, to fall asleep.

He’d so been looking forward to two hours off in the middle of the day, an unprecedented treat, especially since only a few of them chose to spend it back in the dorm. He’d had visions the whole car ride home of immediately slipping into the shower, using the hot water to really knead the knots out of his aching muscles, maybe jerking off... okay, definitely jerking off, languid and wet and for once in his life not rushed by members pounding on the door to get in, but of course, Kim Sunwoo had to come along and ruin his carefully-laid plans. 

No sooner had they opened the door than Sunwoo was kicking his shoes off against the wall, leaping over Jacob and slamming the door to the bathroom shut behind him with a bellowed “Dibs!” And now it’s half an hour later, and there’s this annoying horny buzzing concentrated in the pit of Jacob’s stomach that he knows won’t be satisfied, and he can _still_ hear the shower running, and his body won’t even do him the favor of letting him sink into blessed unconsciousness for a few minutes.

All of which is to say, Jacob is annoyed, and tired, and begrudgingly turned on for no particular reason, when he swipes his phone open in response to his text alert.

sunwoo 🦝: cobi-hyung can i borrow one of ur towels i’ll wash it and return it to u

Jacob props himself half up on his elbows in bed and rolls his eyes. He tries so hard to be unobtrusive, to do what’s asked of him without complaint, and usually it’s not that hard, it’s easy to make himself soft and malleable and sweet. But Sunwoo’s already deprived him of some quality time alone with the showerhead and his own dick, and he’s got a steadily growing pile of dirty laundry stuffed away in his closet, and Jacob’s pretty sure he’s been stealing his underwear, so he allows himself, just this once, to be snippy. Maybe this one thing, his clean towels, he can keep for himself. Just this one thing.

TBZ. jacob-hyung: 10,000 won

sunwoo 🦝:  


It’s the same selfie he posted two days ago, and Jacob feels a flare of irrational annoyance in his gut, at not even being worth a new selfie, at being thrown leftovers like it’s supposed to sway him.

TBZ. jacob-hyung: 20,000 won

sunwoo 🦝: you’re really gonna be like this?

TBZ. jacob-hyung: dunno why you thought sending a two day old selfie you already posted on twitter was gonna do anything but hurt your case

sunwoo 🦝: but i already showered and now i need the towel ㅠ 

TBZ. jacob-hyung: sucks, dude

sunwoo 🦝: cmon i can do other stuff for u

Jacob snorts a laugh into the pillow, but it’s caught in his throat when Sunwoo sends another selfie, this time clearly of himself as he is right now, rather than two days ago. His hair is dripping wet, hanging in pieces around his face, just enough of his shoulders visible to make it clear that he’s shirtless, and he’s got two fingers in his mouth, looking coyly up into the camera lens. The picture’s slightly blurry, taken and sent in a hurry rather than carefully posed and edited.

Jacob feels that familiar awkward weight settle in his stomach, the way it always does when Sunwoo gets like this, when he flirts so aggressively and then laughs dismissively, takes it back nearly immediately. Every time Jacob gets that initial rush of butterflies, followed so close by shame and annoyance at the way his body betrays him, at the way he never knows how to respond. He decides to try... joking? Because everything is fine. He is fine. If Sunwoo wants to trade in innuendo like it’s meaningless, that’s fine.

TBZ. jacob-hyung: at least 50,000 won for that

sunwoo 🦝: wow givin it away for cheap, huh hyung

sunwoo 🦝: didn’t know you were so hard up

sunwoo 🦝: ah well it’s better to ask for forgiveness than permission anyway, so... forgive me, cobi-hyung

Jacob blinks at the messages for a moment, brain still caught in the fog of trying to talk himself out of thinking about Sunwoo’s fingers, or his mouth, or any of him wet and partially clothed, before he realizes that this means the kid is just gonna use his towel anyway, and he almost feels like crying in frustration, tamps it down and storms out of the room instead, phone discarded on the bed behind him. Fuck Sunwoo for putting him through this, honestly. He runs down the hallway to the bathroom, calling “Sunwoo —” and preparing to jiggle the handle against the lock, wanting to make some kind of commotion just to get him back for the commotion of thoughts he’s got clattering around inside Jacob’s skull, but the second he gets his hand around the knob it turns, to his shock, and the door falls open and he’s stumbling through.

And there’s Sunwoo, still standing in the shower, eyes wide with surprise, running one of Jacob’s towels down his chest.

“Oh,” Jacob stammers, shutting the door behind him in a panic.

Sunwoo stands there staring at him for a second, then bursts into raucous laughter.

Jacob, to his own mortification, just blushes, tips of his ears heating, and looks at the floor.

He should be leaving, he should be scolding Sunwoo, he should be... doing something other than assessing the grouting between the tiles while Sunwoo ties Jacob’s towel around his waist and steps out of the shower, closer to where Jacob is standing plastered to the door. But all his anger has deflated out of him, what little resistance he’d been able to muster blown away like so much dust, and instead he’s focused on banishing the image of Sunwoo’s toned chest and full lips from his head. Which is hard to do when he’s, you know, standing _right there_. Naked. And wet. And stuff.

“I, uh — shit, sorry,” Jacob manages to breathe out. He fights back the urge to giggle.

“Forgive me,” says Sunwoo, and oh, he’s much closer now, oh, he’s too close, only a single floor tile between his bare feet and Jacob’s own, and Jacob should look up at him, should be a hyung and be upset and also maybe _leave the fucking room_, but he’s rooted to the spot and Sunwoo’s stepping even closer now and — 

“Huh?” says Jacob, eloquently.

“Forgive me,” Sunwoo repeats, voice all confident and deep and unfair. “I said I’d ask for forgiveness, didn’t I? So I’m asking for it.”

And then Jacob’s knees lock up, and his fists clench where he’s trapped them behind his back, because Sunwoo drops to his knees, hands clasped in front of him in entreaty, and pouts up at him exaggeratedly, licking his lips.

“...for forgiveness, that is,” Sunwoo clarifies. “Forgive me for using your towel, Jacob-hyung.”

“Oh, uh, that’s, uh — it’s okay,” Jacob says, and he’s pre-emptively disappointed in himself for rolling over under this again, for letting his heart speed up traitorously even when he knows Sunwoo will be back on his feet in a second just like always, laughing just like always, pretending it was all a joke, just like always.

But... maybe this isn’t just like always, because Sunwoo doesn’t do any of those things next. Instead, Sunwoo shuffles even closer on his knees, keeps looking up into Jacob’s face.

“But you told me I couldn’t use your towel,” Sunwoo purrs, “and I did it anyway. I have to say sorry, hyung. It’s the polite thing to do. I have to make it up to you,” and then he’s placing his palms on Jacob’s thighs, warm and solid through his sweatpants, and Jacob tenses, closes his eyes and futilely tries to will the blood in his body to stay where it is rather than traveling all at once in a warm stomach-swooping rush to his dick. 

He breathes.

“What can I do,” Sunwoo’s voice comes from below him, still low, “to make it up to you?”

The hands on Jacob’s thighs rub upwards, slowly, and then back down again to his knees in a firm drag, and with each stroke Jacob can feel his breath coming a little quicker, can feel that warmth settling in heavily behind his cock, exactly where he wishes it weren’t right now.

He opens his eyes again, looks back down at Sunwoo’s face, and wow, that was probably the worst decision he could have made if he wanted to _stop_ the whole being-desperately-turned-on thing that’s happening to him right now. Sunwoo isn’t looking up at him anymore; instead, his gaze is fixed on the outline of Jacob’s obviously fattening cock through his sweatpants, and this really isn’t just like always.

This is something else. 

The naked _want_ on Sunwoo’s face, the way his mouth is hanging open in something like awe, something like need, the way Jacob can see his chest rising and falling a little faster with his breath, all of these things are new, and Jacob actually lets himself think... maybe Sunwoo is serious? Maybe Sunwoo is... nervous? The possibility just raises a whole different set of problems, doesn’t make Jacob feel any less _tense_, certainly — his teammate is still very much wet, and very much naked except for a towel, and very much knelt at his feet and staring at his half-hard cock — but he _does_ feel less... alone, somehow.

Sunwoo’s eyes snap up to meet Jacob’s, and he moves his hands up Jacob’s hips, hooks his fingers just barely over the waistband of his sweatpants.

“Can I make it up to you?”

And the words are still part of whatever game Sunwoo was playing, has been playing for months now, still have the form of teasing, but all the performance has fallen from Sunwoo’s face, from his voice, and it’s more just like he’s asking, like he’s really asking. 

Like he really wants it.

“Shit,” Jacob whispers down, at Sunwoo, at the floor, at the universe in general? Who knows. “Shit.”

He takes a deep breath.

Then, before he can think better of it, before some rational part of his brain can override the warmth swirling deliciously through him, he says, softly, “Okay. Yeah. Yes.”

This is what he does anyway, right? He goes along with things. He tries to be easy, tries to let other people get what they want. So that’s all he’s doing here... letting Sunwoo get what he wants. It’s just, what Sunwoo wants at this present moment seems to involve becoming intimately acquainted with Jacob’s dick.

Sunwoo’s eyes brighten, and his fingers curl further, and then he’s pulling Jacob’s sweatpants down quick over his hips like it’s a magic trick he has to get just right.

“Ooh!” says Sunwoo, surprised deep in his throat. “Dude! Your dick is so nice!”

It’s so normal and stupid, the easy compliment, the delight on Sunwoo’s face, that Jacob relaxes into it a little, giggles stiltedly into the crook of his arm as Sunwoo tilts his head, still staring at his dick. He raises a hand, as if to touch it, then pulls back and looks back up into Jacob’s face before motioning at it again.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jacob nods, swallows as Sunwoo takes his cock in hand and strokes it once, dry.

But before he can even really process what’s happening, before he can settle in to this new universe in which Kim Sunwoo’s hand is on his dick, Sunwoo hums and closes his lips around the head, tucking his tongue under and over it, flat and wet and warm. 

Jacob makes a sound, some kind of a breath, and Sunwoo’s hands press down on his thighs, easing him back, back, back into the door, firm and sure, holding him upright against the weakness in his knees. He’s still not all the way hard, but he’s getting there quick now, Sunwoo hollowing his cheeks and taking more of him in, single-minded and fast. He gasps helplessly, feels a little like drowning, like he can’t get enough air when he looks down at Sunwoo’s supple mouth wrapped obscenely around his own cock.

He lowers a hand to Sunwoo’s forehead, meaning just to slow him down maybe, fingers threading gently into the damp locks of his hair as his head bobs, but Sunwoo reacts to it with what can only be described as a growl, desperate and rumbling in his chest. He pulls off Jacob’s cock, lips shining and full, breath heaving.

“Oh, fuck,” Jacob mutters.

He’s gotta start coming up with some new exclamations.

“Fuck, this is so hot,” Sunwoo blurts, one of his hands falling from Jacob’s thigh to palm himself through the towel, pressing with the heel of his hand in a way that looks more painful than anything. Jacob hisses in sympathy. 

“Jacob-hyung, this is so hot. C’mon, pull my hair,” he prompts.

Jacob, for his part, still feels awed, still feels off balance, feels like Sunwoo beneath him is some strange new creature, so when Sunwoo pushes his head further into Jacob’s hand like a cat in encouragement, Jacob treats him like he would a cat, pets through his damp hair with the faintest of scratches at his scalp. Sunwoo’s eyes flutter closed, posture going lax and pliant for a second before he gathers himself back together, brow furrowed in annoyance. He places his hand on top of Jacob’s and squeezes, as if to urge his fingers to dig in further.

“No, hyung, don’t be a wimp, do it for real, come on.”

“Okay,” Jacob says easily, softly, feels himself slipping so readily into obedience. He wants Sunwoo to feel good; he wants to feel good in turn; he wants to be carried along like so much water, clear and bright and uncomplicated. 

So he twists his fingers in Sunwoo’s hair and tugs, pulling harder, and then harder still, waiting until he sees Sunwoo’s face break into a smile. 

“Ah yeah, that’s good, hyung,” he says brightly, grin all teeth and desire.

Jacob smiles back gently, tries to give Sunwoo what he wants, uses that grip in his hair to guide his face back onto his cock, and sure enough Sunwoo smiles up at him, pleased. Jacob glows a little with it, sighs when Sunwoo’s tongue darts out to lap at the head of his cock, standing full and hard now.

“See? You’ve got me right where you want me. So tough and manly!”

Jacob giggles, tries hard not to roll his eyes. He tugs once more at Sunwoo’s hair, but Sunwoo doesn’t need any more prompting, slurps him back into his mouth eagerly, drags his tongue firm up the underside with each bob of his head, eyes big and wet and beautiful where they look up into Jacob’s. He’s gripping him tight by the hips now, fingers digging into his sides, and Jacob trembles, shudders, not just from the bruising pain of his too-rough fingertips but also from the wet heat of his mouth, the unbearable eagerness of the hums he lets out each time he pulls back, as if Jacob’s dick is particularly savory.

He removes his hand from Sunwoo’s head to pull his own shirt up over his head, somehow worried that the length and the billowing cotton might make it too hard for Sunwoo to breathe, lets it drop to the floor next to him, but then Sunwoo hollows his cheeks further, tightens the scorching softness of his mouth around him, and Jacob’s hand flies back to Sunwoo’s hair, clutches at it as he swallows relentlessly around him.

“Sunwoo —” he starts, but he’s got nothing after that, nothing more to say but _Sunwoo_, and Sunwoo doesn’t seem to mind, just continues to do his best to wring every bit of pleasure he can out of Jacob.

Jacob can’t help the noises he’s making now, tiny bitten-off groans and gasps, even a whine of near-pain at the tightening in his gut as Sunwoo grinds his nose into the curls around Jacob’s cock, blinking up at him. His hips kick up unbidden, driving him somehow impossibly deeper into Sunwoo’s mouth, and Jacob curses, begins to apologize, but Sunwoo just pulls back far enough to hum in approval before he’s moving his palms to Jacob’s ass, using the leverage to pull his cock back down his throat, and Jacob’s head thuds back against the doorframe at the the way his body floods near-violently with warmth. 

He lets himself pull back and thrust shallowly, once, into the tightness of Sunwoo’s throat, and nearly sobs, can feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes from the desperate pleasure licking through his limbs.

He’s sure he’s being too loud, but he can’t care anymore, can’t care about anything beyond the devastating smoothness of Sunwoo’s tongue, the saliva dripping filthily down Jacob’s balls, the satisfied noises falling from Sunwoo’s throat, the tension he can feel ratcheting up inexorably in his belly with each push of his hips.

Sunwoo has shuffled ever closer to him, so close that Jacob can feel the hardness of his cock pressing into his shin, Sunwoo’s hips rutting up of their own accord into the bone, seeking some kind of friction. Jacob lifts his leg slightly, pulling it away from Sunwoo’s rutting, and Sunwoo furrows his brow up at him in betrayal, never letting Jacob’s cock fall from his mouth, but Jacob isn’t going anywhere, just slides up beneath Sunwoo’s towel until he can feel the fever-heat and hardness of his cock against the sole of his bare foot. 

He begins to press, intends to rub him off, but he doesn’t need to apply much pressure, not when Sunwoo groans in relief and immediately begins to roll his hips up into Jacob’s foot, liquid and grateful and desperate.

He’s set up a steady, quick rhythm now, bobbing his head wetly around Jacob’s cock, teasing the sensitive underside of his head with the tip of his tongue on the upstroke, sending sparks crackling outward through Jacob’s nerves every time, and Jacob thinks he’s possibly never been so hard in his life, thinks that Sunwoo’s lips look unreal like this, full and red and thick wrapped around his steadily disappearing cock, thinks that he hopes he’s not hurting Sunwoo too much with the death grip he’s got on his hair now, thinks that he’s going to come, he’s going to come so soon.

“Sunwoo,” he gasps into the humid air, “Sunwoo — fuck, how’d you get so good at this — Sunwoo, I’m gonna come, fuck —” and he uses his grip on Sunwoo’s hair to pull his head off his cock with an obscene slurp.

Sunwoo grins brashly up at him.

“Nice, you can come on my face,” he rasps as he begins to bring Jacob off with rapid strokes, hand sliding wetly over the thick saliva still coating his cock.

He licks his swollen lips in a way that should be ridiculous and try-hard but just comes off blindingly hot, and positions his face carefully, as if ready to catch his come.

That pressure growing in his gut is winding tighter and tighter with every firm stroke of Sunwoo’s hand, and Jacob can’t help but squirm under it, Sunwoo’s unoccupied hand coming up to push his hip firmly back against the door, holding him pinned and moaning and unraveling, and Jacob’s eyes slam closed as he comes, pleasure gathering in a ball within him before erupting outward along every nerve ending.

When he finally opens his eyes, blinking the blurry wetness out of them, and looks down, he sees a very pissed off Sunwoo, face clean and frowning up at him petulantly as he continues to absentmindedly rock his hips up against Jacob’s foot. He realizes that, mostly out of habit from years of jerking off, he’d brought his hand out to catch his own come, and it’s now resting, glistening and goopy, in his own palm, rather than all across Sunwoo’s face.

“You were supposed to come on my _face_, asshole,” Sunwoo pouts.

Jacob ruffles his hair with his clean hand, feels Sunwoo’s cock all hot and hard and needy against him, thinks about how to make him feel good.

“It’s fine. Stand up; I have a better idea.”

The towel falls off Sunwoo’s hips as he stands, and then he’s upright, still damp, cock standing flushed against his stomach, crowding sullenly into Jacob’s space.

Jacob pushes gently past him, ignores the scowl on Sunwoo’s face as he goes to stand by the sink.

“Come on,” he says softly, gesturing vaguely until Sunwoo stomps over to stand in front of him.

Then he takes Sunwoo’s cock in hand, ignoring his intake of breath, and brings his other hand up to carefully pour the come collected in his palm over Sunwoo’s length, slicking it up.

“Oh holy shit,” Sunwoo breathes, strangled, and Jacob smiles as he wipes the remainder of the come off between his own thighs.

“Here, you wanna fuck my thighs?” He offers it benignly, softly, like it could be refused. It’s an option, if Sunwoo wants it. There to be taken, just like the rest of him.

“Fuck, do I ever,” Sunwoo rasps. “Hyung, I never knew you had such a dirty mind!” He smirks exaggeratedly and pinches Jacob’s hip for emphasis, hard enough to sting.

Jacob shrugs. 

“Just because you’re loudly horny 24 hours a day doesn’t mean you invented thinking about sex.”

He bends over to carefully let a glob of spit drip from his mouth onto Sunwoo’s length, for good measure, then turns around to prop his elbows against the sink before he reaches one hand behind himself to guide Sunwoo’s cock between his legs. He crosses his ankles over one another to tighten his thighs together, and behind him Sunwoo hisses in response, clutches fiercely at Jacob’s hips.

He’s barely had time to rebalance before Sunwoo begins thrusting, quick and hard and over-eager, the tip of his cock nudging near-painfully at Jacob’s balls with each pump. Jacob breathes, braces, listens to Sunwoo’s grunts from behind him and wonders for about 2 seconds if it would be awkward to look in the mirror before his lizard brain overrides him entirely and his eyes snap up to meet Sunwoo’s... because of course Sunwoo is already looking. And he’s glad he did, because sure it’s a little awkward, but it’s also hot, seeing Sunwoo’s fringe bounce against his forehead with each thrust, watching the heat in his eyes as he gazes down Jacob’s body like it’s his next meal, baring his teeth unconsciously.

Jacob sucks in a rough breath as Sunwoo moves his hands from his hips to snake them around his body, leans over and crosses his forearms across Jacob’s chest, fingertips clutching at his shoulders. Jacob lets out a punched-out groan of surprise as Sunwoo uses the leverage to pull him upright, to hold Jacob’s body back against his own as he continues to drive his cock relentlessly between his thighs.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Sunwoo growls into the side of Jacob’s neck before he brings his teeth down on the flesh there, biting hard enough for Jacob to yelp in pain, then twist and writhe as pleasure blooms when Sunwoo sucks wetly over the spot. He can hear the wet working of his tongue even over the harsh slaps of Sunwoo’s hips against his body, doesn’t know what to do with his hands so settles for reaching behind himself to rake his nails over the soft flesh on Sunwoo’s thighs when he can.

“Did I make it up to you?” Sunwoo continues, teeth grazing at Jacob’s neck even as his eyes slide over to meet Jacob’s in the mirror, feral and hot, “Did I make you feel good gagging on your cock?”

“Yes,” Jacob breathes, tilts his neck pliantly, tells Sunwoo the truth, because the truth will make him feel good, because Sunwoo wants to hear it and Jacob wants to give him what he wants. 

“You made hyung feel good, Sunwoo. You did such a good job.” 

He says it softly, matter-of-factly, looks earnestly into Sunwoo’s face in the mirror as he says it, and a pleasant warmth rises in his chest when Sunwoo grins helplessly, turns his face into Jacob’s neck as if to hide it.

Sunwoo’s hands clutch tighter around his shoulders now, and Jacob can see the strain in his forearms in the mirror as he begins to pull Jacob bodily back onto his cock with each thrust, sees the way his own body jerks with it, sees the flush rising on his own cheeks, the way his eyes glaze over. His muscles ache so much they sing with it, trying valiantly for new arousal too soon after his own orgasm. 

He can hear the sounds of pleasure rumbling from Sunwoo’s chest as he continues to mouth up his neck, quickening his pace, and Jacob breathes with him, lets him move him as he wants, grits his teeth against the burn of friction between his thighs. He imagines how it might feel for Sunwoo to fuck him properly, how his cock would feel driving wetly inside Jacob’s body, can practically feel the sweet throb of the rarely touched spots inside of him with each new snap of his hips. 

Sunwoo doesn’t last long before he’s grasping Jacob impossibly closer, teeth digging into every spot he can find as he growls and shudders through his release, come splattering across Jacob’s thighs.

Jacob leans back into Sunwoo’s heaving chest, lets him continue to gnaw absently at his neck as his breath winds down.

“Ah, Jacob-hyung,” Sunwoo says throatily, spins him in his arms so they’re facing each other now, forearms locked into the small of Jacob’s back, “isn’t there something else you should do right now?” He pouts his lips exaggeratedly.

Jacob blinks at him. He feels wrung-out, fucked-out, worn-out. He feels hazy and beautiful and unsure.

“Well, I suppose I should clean us up...”

“Ah, no, hyung!” Sunwoo says too loudly, “That’s not what I mean!”

Another blink.

He looks at Sunwoo’s mouth, then back up at the poorly disguised anxiety dancing behind his eyes, and he allows himself to imagine that Sunwoo is actually saying what he wants. That he means it.

“Sunwoo,” Jacob says quietly, “do you want a kiss?”

Sunwoo scoffs. “Psh! Why would I want that, don’t be stupid, hyung, I was just teasing.” 

But the tips of his ears are flushed, and he can’t quite meet Jacob’s eyes, and he’s forgotten that Jacob knows now. Jacob knows that there’s a version of this where Sunwoo follows through, where he wants Jacob and Jacob wants him. And that’s the version he chooses to believe in as he tries to slow the fluttering race of his heart.

“If you wanted to kiss me, all you ever had to do was ask,” Jacob says as he threads his fingers through the hair at the back of Sunwoo’s neck, pressing his body firmly against Sunwoo’s own as he kisses him, and kisses him, and pretends gracefully not to hear Sunwoo’s little hum of happiness as he draws it into his own mouth, as he smiles against him, as he holds it there for later.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, please consider leaving me a comment, they fuel me
> 
> i can be found hanging out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/clarz) and [tumblr](https://clarz.tumblr.com)


End file.
